fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Eastside Mall
Roleplay Ardelle and Kara ARDELLE SONG: Ardelle waited for Kara at the entrance of the mall. She had been asked to come here for something to do with Calla and Austin’s concert. It involved a mall, so there was a likely chance that it had to do with clothes. Which made whatever this was basically impossible to execute if Calla was involved. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara walked into the mall. She had asked Ardelle to come as well so the two of them could pick out a costume for Calla for the concert and make a plan to get her into it. She spotted her and waved. “Hey Ardelle!” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Hi Kara!” She walked over to Kara and asked, “So why did you ask me to meet you here?” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara ran a hand through her hair. “I need your help to get Calla a costume - and get her into the costume. I figured since you know her best, maybe you could help me with that.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“This is what I feared, it has to do with dressing Calla up. We are basically asking to fail. But I’ll see what I can do.” They started walking to a store, “So how have you been? You and I don’t really talk much, but we can change that.“ Ardelle said with a smile. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Yeah, we can,” Kara said, returning her smile. “I’m fine, just stressed over by the concert. What about you?” 'ARDELLE SONG: '“I have some stuff going on. So I’m pretty busy.“ They reached the first store, “Let’s see what we are getting ourselves into.” She entered the store. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara began ruffling through the dresses. “The theme is love, So we need something thatks red, pink, white, or something else related to love.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Kara pulled out a dress to show Ardelle, “No.” She pulled out another one, “No.” Soon, they had gotten to six dresses, but Ardelle still said no. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed. “Ardelle, we’ve gone through the entire selection and still haven’t picked out one! Should we go to another store?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Yeah, let’s go to an store.” As they were walking, Ardelle bright something up, “You know Kara, Calla met Jackson.“ 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Despite her desperate pleas, a small blush appeared in Kara’s cheeks at Jackson’s name. Still, she kept her cool and asked, “Really? Where?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“At some cliff. She was dangling off of the edge and he refused to help her. Though she was capable of getting back up by herself. I think they are friends now, I’m not sure. He said he loves you, or loved you. Not sure, but the word love was in there somewhere.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara gave Ardelle a disbelieving look. “I know Jackson, and he’s not someone to say stuff like that. Not unless he’s actually said it it me.” She nudged Adrelle in the ribs. “But enough about me, what’s the deal between you and Caradoc?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle blushed, ‘We both got our matchmaking lists.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara grinned. “Let’s hear it. Who was on your list, and who was on yours?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Oh, uh, he was first on mine. And Kenric was second. Which is gross because he is like a brither to me. And Mason was last, forget who was in the middle. You were number one on his list, then I was second. Then there was some other people. I think there was a Katrina on there.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara laughed. “Well, now you’ll be able to marry him without having to worry about being a bad match. Not that I’d think that would stop you.” She got a faraway look in her eyes. “I still haven’t applied for a list yet.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Who said anything about getting married? But do you want to apply for a list?” Ardelle asked. 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe, maybe not.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “I understand why you are reluctant. Matchmaking lists have ruined many couples. But who knows? Maybe Jackson will be in your list.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara’s cheeks turned even redder and she mumbled, “Yeah, maybe. So, what shop are we going to now?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“Maybe we should looked at this from another angle. The chance of Calla wearing a dress is basically none existent, but a nice tunic is higher. Let!s go look for some tunics.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “I see what you’re getting at. But the theme demands colours I think Calla might not be willing to wear.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle had a sly grin, “I have a way to get Calla to wear them, but it involves my brother.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smirked at that. “Let’s hear this plan.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“The easiest way to get Calla to wear the clothes, is to stun her. And when is she going to be stunned? When we play dress up with my brother.“ 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara grinned. “I like the way you think, Ardelle.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''She smiled, “Thanks. Now, we need to convice my brother. At least he will be easier than that other guy.“ '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“What other guy?” Kara asked. 'ARDELLE SONG: '“You know, the other ''guy.” When Kara didn’t give a look of understanding, she said, “Forget about it. I need to call Abben and make him come here.” She pulled out her Imparter and hailed Abben. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''When Abben’s face appeared in the screen, Kara gave a little wave. “Hey Abben!” '''ABBEN SONG: '''He gave Kara a small smile, “Hey Kara.” He turned back to Ardelle, “What do you want?” Ardelle rolled her eyes, “I need you to do something, it’s for Calla.” He sighed, “I’m on my way. You’re at Eastside mall right?” Ardelle nodded, “”I’ll see you there in a minute.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''When the call cut, Kara turned to Ardelle and asked, “Are you sure he’ll agree to this?” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle shrugged, “I said Calla, so odds are he will agree. But if he doesn’t, I’m his sister, I have my ways.” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Let’s hope you’re right, Ardelle.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Abben reached the two a few minutes later, ”Alright, what do you need” Category:Roleplay Page